The Deaths
Throughout the show there is one common theme, death. Each episode at least one person is killed off. Almost each episode there's a vote either two people go and one comes back or they choose who dies with a vote. The Elimination Table Death 1 ~ Shane Shane is the first person to be killed off in the entire series. Shane dies in episode 1 "An Invitation". He was poisoned. He did have a chance to live, his fellow houseguests should solve puzzles and get the keys to the antidote, which are locked in a cabinet. They managed to retrieve one antidote out of three, however, he needs all three to survive. His fellow houseguests failed to retrieve the other two on time. He then dies, most likely due to asphyxiation. Cause of death: Poison Death 2 ~ Andrea Andrea was the second person to be killed off. Andrea dies in episode 2 "The Ungodly Machine". She was voted in with Lele by her other house guests. She had no control over her death, except she got to choose who would be the one to attempt to save her. She decides to pick Justine. She and Lele were put into a chamber. Justine and Eva, the people picked to be the helpers, had to stop the machine. Whoever stopped it first would've saved the person who chose them. Sadly, Justine couldn't save Andrea before Eva saved Lele. She was then gassed and killed inside the chamber. Cause of death: Gas Chamber...She is now officially dead Death 3 ~ Justine Justine was the third person to be killed off. Justine dies in episode 3 "Buried Alive". She was voted by the other house guests to be put into a casket and be buried alive. The reason behind that was so they could retrieve an artifact. People decided to turn on Justine because they thought she sabotaged Andrea and got her killed on purpose. They thought she was working with the evil spirits. Justine then dies within minutes after being buried by her other house guests. The only one who was against Justine being buried was Joey. Cause of death: Being buried alive/suffocation Death 4 ~ GloZell GloZell was the fourth person to be killed off. GloZell dies in episode 4 "Mannequins". Joey and Lele were voted by the other house guests to do naughty things with mannequins. However, unlike previous deaths, they didn't die. Instead they had to write someone's name into a death journal and whoever's name they wrote would die. Lele wanted to kill Matt, but Joey had other plans. Joey decided to write GloZell's name in because he knew she was the only one who voted him. GloZell then dies in the living room in front of everyone who was waiting for Lele and Joey to finish their task. Cause of death: Choked on her own blood Death 5 ~ Sierra Sierra was the fifth person to be killed off. Sierra dies in episode 6 "Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?" Sierra and Matt were voted by the other house guests to preform an exorcist. During the exorcist, Sierra had to continuously hold the possessed girl and say a prayer, while Matt had to figure the rest out. In the end Matt had to put the rosary around Sierra's head and surprisingly it killed her, because he didn't read through the rest of the note's instructions. Once he read it he realized that he had a choice whether to put the rosary around his own head or Sierra's for a sacrifice. Matt then said that he would've placed it on his own if he had read through the whole thing. Cause of Death: Accidental Murder/Exorcism Death 6 ~ Matt Matt is the sixth person to be killed off. Matt dies in episode 7 "Mermaid Tails". Matt and Timothy were voted by the other house guests to do the next task, which was to obtain a doll. They were both put into a room with many dolls and two doll houses. They were then tricked into drinking poison. To live and retrieve the doll, one of them would have to die. Their tasks was to read nursery rhymes and arrange the dolls in the dollhouse according to what the rhyme said. Whoever thought that they got it right should smack the book of rhymes on the table and another vial would appear. It would either contain the antidote or more poison. Matt smacks his book down first and he drinks the liquid in the vial. It was more poison. He smashed onto his dollhouse and he died. Cause of death: Poison Death 7 ~ Timothy Timothy is the seventh person to be killed off. Timothy dies in episode 8 "All Out War". Timothy and Eva were voted in by the other house guests to play a game of battleship and Russian Roulette to retrieve gold. Only one person would come out alive. Both had to arrange men on a board like battleship and call out coordinates. Every time they got a hit the other person had to point the revolver to their head and press the trigger. Eva got the first hit, and Timothy lives. Timothy got the second hit, and Eva lives. Eva got the third hit, and Timothy dies by a head shot. Cause of death: Russian Roulette themed Battleship Death 8 ~ Lele Lele is the eighth person to be killed off. Lele dies in episode 9 "Wicked Hallucinations". Lele was voted into the death challenge with Oli. Just like her first time being voted in, her life was in someone else's hands. Joey would try to save Lele,and Eva would try to save Oli. They had to get 3 rings on metal rods within 30 minutes. Every time they would miss,Lele or Oli would get shocked.Finally, Eva gets 3 rings before Joey. Lele was then electrocuted to death. Cause of death: Electrocution by electric chair The Elimination Table Death 1 ~ Lauren Lauren is the first person to be killed off in season 2. She dies in episode 2 "Masquerade Part II". She was eaten by vampires. She did have a chance to live though. She was put into a challenge with DeStorm and which ever guest found the golden goblet first, would be able to survive that challenge. Sadly, Lauren did not find the goblet first and DeStorm won. Cause of death: Eaten Alive by Vampires Death 2 ~ Jesse Jesse was the second person to be killed off. He dies in episode 3 "Tangled Web". He and DeStorm, strayed away from the group and found two women. The ladies brought them to a place where they were drinking and playing games. Then, the ladies give them a shot that makes them fall asleep. While their sleeping, the women give DeStorm and Jesse to Jorogumo, the Spider Lieutenant. She holds them captive and tells them that she will exchange them for one woman. The group votes and Tana and Gabbie are the women who are chosen. As their doing the challenges, they find a note that says "I would never kill another woman." Gabbie finishes first and returns to Jorogumo. She has to choose to save either Jesse or DeStorm. She chooses DeStorm and Gabbie, Tana and DeStorm return to the group as Jorogumo eats Jesse alive. Cause of death: Eaten Alive by Jorogumo Death 3 ~ DeStorm DeStorm was the third person to be killed off. DeStorm dies in episode 4 "A Nation Divided". Alex and DeStorm volunteer to do the next challenge. They have to swim in the pool to find the gem. They are scavenging on the bottom of the pool as the rest of the group is watching. Alex pops up above the water and says "I found it!" He shows Cash and is announced as the winner. Alex walks over to the group and watches DeStorm get shot with a green energy arrow. Cause of death: Shot by a green energy arrow Death 4 ~ Liza Liza was the fourth person to be killed off. Liza dies in episode 5 "The Gingerbread Woman". Liza and Tyler are voted to do the Gingerbread Woman's challenge. Samson convinces them to cheat and help him kill the Gingerbread Woman. They do so by tricking her to go into her own oven. As she walks in, Samson shuts the door on her. Tyler and LIza return to the group only to be met by the Sorceress. The Sorceress says "One of you must die, that is the most important part," as a blue harpy walks out of the estate, grabs Liza, takes her back into the estate and (what we can assume by her tarot card) chops her head off. Cause of death: Head chopped off by the blue harpy Death 5 ~ Tana Tana was the fifth person to be killed off. Tana dies in episode 6 "Endless Winter Night" Joey and Andrea go into a challenge to recieve the Ice Witch's gem.The must walk the path of betrayal. The do the challenges and give the keys to the guardian and recieve a torch. The next step is to break one of their friend's stones and tell the guardian to kill them. They think long and hard on who they will betray. They choose Tana and Andrea smashes her stone on the ground. The guardian starts walking towards Tana with his sword up high. Tana walks backwards, confused saying "What did I do?" multiple times. The guardian reaches her and slices her stomach open, as Gabbie, Tyler and Alex run over to her body, confused. Cause of Death: Stomach Sliced by the Guardian Death 6 ~ Gabbie Gabbie is the sixth person to be killed off. She dies in episode 7 "Automation Love Story". Gabbie and Alex are voted to do a challenge where on of them will die, due to getting their own heart ripped out so that Cedric's Automation Bride to live again. Gabbie is finishing the challenges faster that Alex, but Alex is cheating off of what she's doing which put him in the lead very quickly. He pulls the lever and a huge Pantheon walks over to Gabble, pushes her on the floors, stabs into her chest and pulls out her heart. Cause of death: Heart ripped out by a Pantheon. Death 7 ~ Alison Alison is the seventh person to be killed off. She dies in episode 8 "Full Moon Slaughter". Andrea finishes the gauntlet last and is fearing for her life. Alison gets in front of the remaining guests to protect them. She give Joey the gem and tells them to run. Alison then attacks the werewolves and they attack her. She is putting up as much of a fight as she can, but they soon get to her and start tearing her apart. Cause of death: Devoured by Werewolves alex in episode 9 the dark dimension Alex and andrea's lives are on steak Alex picks Joey as his partner and Andrea picks Tyler they are smashing everything while the Devil is waiting Andrea finds the gem first Alex and joey are in shock the man grabs Alex and pushes him on the ground as he screams for help the man grabs his knife and stabs him as he is kicking him then the man stabs him in the chest he slowly stops and then lays down the other runs and get the crown of oblivion Cause of death: Being stabbed in the chest